Guardian Spirits Arc
Guardian Spirits Arc is the 60th arc in Gintama. Story Shinpachi decides to go to a mysterious glasses store to get his glasses repaired. The owner gives the teen a temporary pair to wear in the meantime. To his horror, he finds that the item lets him see that everyone has a mysterious spirit by their sides, including certain people from the cast! Characters Characters in order of appearance # Shimura Tae # Shimura Shinpachi # Sakata Gintoki # Kagura # Otose # Hasegawa Taizou # Kondou Isao # Katsura Kotarou # Elizabeth # Hijikata Toushirou # Okita Sougo Guardian Spirits * Gintoki spirit : Asraman ** Created from the malice of six toy erasers child Gintoki discarded from a vending machine (thus looking like a humanoid muscular being with three heads and six arms). It does everything in its power to get revenge on Gintoki every chance it gets. Based on the character Asuraman from the manga Kinnikuman (Eng. Ultimate Muscle). * Kagura Spirit : Alchu ** Created from the combination of Kagura's self-made stuffed Pikachu and a drunken Gintoki vomiting on it (thus looking like a drunken Gintoki in a Pikachu suit; In anime, he appeared with a blue costume in ep. 340 and yellow in ep. 341). It's hopelessly an alcoholic and cares mainly about alcohol. Based on Pikachu from Pokémon. * Hasegawa Spirit : Madao ** Is an enlightened living corpse whose main body (thus looking exactly like Hasegawa) is the sunglasses he always wear. Part of the running gag of Hasegawa being identified as his sunglasses and his Madao nickname. * Tae Spirit : Dark Thousand Hands Kannon ** Created from the accumulated malice of the burnt eggs she always makes (The appearance of a dark-skinned man with thousands of arms). As karma, she suffers from two curses, the first of which is that she burns everything she cooks and the second is the burden of taking care of Shinpachi. Is based on a version of the Buddhist bodhisattva (a being that attained enlightenment but decided to remain on earth to teach others) She is the first person shown to be seemingly aware of her spirit. * Kondou Spirit Name : Vajra 10,000 Ball Bodhisattva ** Is actually the guardian spirit of Kondou's t*sticles and the guardian spirit (stalker) of Kannon. Created from the accumulated malice of his discarded s*man after masturbation (thus looking like a man with an appearance of male genitalia). His Karmic curse is to be a perverted stalker (his gorilla characteristics has nothing to do with the curse). Vajra is an indestructible substance in Hinduism and Buddhism. * Katsura Spirit : It's not Corolla, It's Katsulla ** Born from its decommission after returning Katsura's half-soul when it hit him and absorbing the other half. It greatly helps him flee from police establishing his "Runaway Kotarou" nickname. His karmic curse is that he is forced to constantly drag the spirit around by his hair with the potential of premature baldness. He is the second person aware of his spirit. Based upon the Corolla car brand (a car brand within the Japanese car company Toyota). * Hijikata Spirit : It's not Maserati, It's Mayorati ** Born from the malice of a decommissioned Maserati, after a younger Hijikata poured mayonnaise into its gas chamber. Suffers from two karmic curses, the first is that Hijikata became a mayonnaise addict and the second is that the spirit constantly drags Hijikata by his bangs to catch criminals but with the potential of premature baldness. Is based on the Maserati car company, Italian in origin. * Okita Spirit : Do-S Sadist ** Born from a young Okita's accumulated malice after the young Hijikata punished him for tricking him over the above incident. Has the appearance of a robed Okita crucified on a wooden 'do' katakana. It is essentially another curse on Hijikata as instead of being with Okita, it has imbedded itself into the Vice-Commander, slowly draining his life. It's a running gag of both Okita's sadism and his murderous dislike of Hijikata. * Elizabeth Spirit : God of Toilets ** Born from Elizabeth's accumulated malice of constantly cleaning toilets. Has the appearance of a more humanoid Elizabeth crucified on a cross made of two large toilet brushes. It cleans all impurities of every type of toilet. * Shinpach Spirit : Glasses ** Is actually the old man of the store. Was recently repaired with added features. Can see into far-off minds and hearts but is incredibly far-sighted. Guardian Spirit gallery Gintoki's Guardian Spirit Anime.jpg|Gintoki Guardian spirit Asraman Kagura Guardian Spirit.png|Kagura Guardian spirit Alchu Hasegawa Guardian Spirit.png|Hasegawa Guardian spirit Madao Otae Guardian Spirit.png|Tae Guardian Spirit Dark Thousand Hands Kannon Kondo Guardian Spirit.png|Kondou Guardian Spirit Vajra 10,000 Ball Bodhisattva Katsura Guardian Spirit.png|Katsura Guardian Spirit It's not Corolla, It's Katsulla Elizebath Guardian Spirit.png|Elizabeth Guardian Spirit God of Toilets Toshi Guardian Spirit.png|Hijikata Guardian Spirit It's not Maserati, It's Mayorati Sougo Guardian Spirit.png|Okita Guardian Spirit Do-S Sadist Category:Story Arcs